Sympathy
by QueenWolf12
Summary: It's mother's day and everyone is making cards and being nuts, everyone but Dib. Dib isn't acting normal and Zim is detremned to find out way. Hints of DibXZim. First IZ fic, please review. NO FLAMES!


**Alright this is my very first Invader Zim fanfic. So please be nice! Also, forgive any mistakes, because I ahven't watched the show in forever, and spelling and grammer wise. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story,**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

_"Mothers Day."_

The whole class was going nuts. Making cards and such. Talkinga bout there...oh what was it that earthlings called them again. "Others...fathers...feathers...no wait,mothers." Everyone was talking about there mothers. Zim didn't really get what all the fuss was over, but then again, he had no mother. If you don't count that robot one he made. Zim looked around. Something was odd about today.

No, it wasn't the fact that eveyone was going nuts over their mothers, or the fact that no woman where really do much of anything today, but something was off. Zim looked around the room. His eyes fell on Dib. Then it hit him. Dib had not talked to him or tryed to convince anyone he was an alien all day.

_"THAT'S IT!" Zim screamed once he firgured it out. _

This outbrust had cosued everyone to look at him. But very fastly they went back to their cards and talk.

_"Why was Dib not being well..Dib today." _

Now normal Zim wouldn't care but when you get used to someone always trying to get you noticed, it throws you off when they stop. Zim couldn't do anything all day! His mind just kepted wondering, "Why isn't Dib doing this or that."

Zim had had enough of this. He had to know. Why was Dib not talking to him? Why was Dib not trying to get him noticed and seen as an alien? WHY!?!?!

Zim walked up to Dib. Who at the moment was just sitting in his desk looking out the window.

Dib's Pov

I was watching the rain hit the window. It was a drey day. If you ask me, the day fit my mood perfectly.

"Why are you not talking to me?"  
I looked up to see Zim in my face.

"Well, answer!" Zim said putting enthosey on the "r".

"Go away Zim." I say bluntly. I'm in no mood to put up with him today.

Zim stairs at me blanky. "Go away..." He says confussed.

I look back at him. "Go..away." I say coldly giveing him a death glare.  
My glare must have done the trick, because Zim backed off. But he did say something about how I wasn't getting to him with my silent act or something.

End Dib's Prov

* * *

Zim's Pov

Once the skool got out. I followed Dib. I couldn't take this! If this was his way of buggin me, I have to give the boy props cause it was working. I followed Dib. I hide behind trees and cars. I felt like a spy in the movies Gir always watches.

Dib waved goodbye to his sister Gaz. She said something about how she was going there later. But truthful I don't care for what she said. He then crossed the road. Now I don't follow Dib, not at all. But I did happen to know where he lived and that was not the way he should go to get to his house. Where was Dib off too?  
I repeated my actions as I followed him. I was behind a tree when Dib finaly got to his destion. A feild with a gate around it, full of big rocks.

Once, Dib was out of view I read the sign onto of the gate, _"Cemteary_." What was a cemteary?

I ran inside to catch up with Dib. When I finaly spot him, he is knailing down next to one of the stones. The stone, in my opinon looked odd. It was in the shape of a cross. Why would someone shape a stone in a cross? But anyway, when I get out of my though I look over to Dib. He pulls out a card from his jacket pocket, and puts it on the ground next to the cross shaped stone.  
"Happy Mothers Day..." He says, voice breaking. I look closely at him and can see water coming from his eye soacks. Dib is crying.

I walk up to him. Trying to not get noticed. I was right, Dib is crying. But he's also talking to the stone. He keeps calling it "mom". I have no idea what he's doing. But as I watch him I get this odd feeling. Something I've never had before. What is this. I don't think this feeling is on my planet. But I know I've heard it here on earth. What is this feeling, again. _Sympathy. _ That's what I was feeling right now. Sympathy for Dib. _"Now don't try to get me to say it again."_

I hear Dib chock out another another sob. I'm not sure if what I'm doing is right but I do it anyway. I just had to get this _feeling _to go away. I sit down next to him.

"So, is this your mom?" I ask.

Dib quikly looks at me. Stunned to see me. "What are you doing here Zim?"

"You never answered my qustion," I say. ( I can't really tell him I followed him.),"is this your mom?"

Dib shakes his head no. "Well..kinda...no...I mean, its hard to explain!"  
I blink.

Dib shakes his head, "This is my mom Zim,"He says,"but she's not here."

"But then how can that be your mother?"

Dib looks like he wants to punch me and laugh at me at the same time. The look he has right now, is the look I always give him.

"My mom's BODY is here." He says.

"Oh...then why couldn't you have just said that?"

The look Dib gives me is scarier then the one I got in class today.

"Ummm...sorry."

"S'o.k" He says sadly.

"So why is her body under the ground? Better yet why are you talking to the stone?"

Dib smiles,"I'm talking to the stone cause my mother's body is under it."

I nod understanding now. Then a though inters my mind.

"Is she dead?"  
Dib nods.

"How? Ho did die?"

Water starts coming out of Dib's eyes yet again. "She killed herself."

"Why would someone kill themself?" I wonder but don't dare ask.

"I:m sorry that your mother killed herself." I tell Dib.

Dib looks at me oddly but smiles when he reilaze I mean it.

"Yeah, I am too."

Maybe it was just me or maybe it was the fact on one on my panet died much. My race lived for hunrdereds of years. But I gess the human race wasn't the same.

"Dib?"  
"Huh?"

"Well, you ever get to see your mother again?"  
Dib shakes his head,"Yeah, one day."

"That's good."

I start to take my leave. But then I hear Dib call my name. When I ask what he wants he thanks me fr some odd reason. We wind of shaking hands. I shake his hand. KNowing eveen though we may have got along for half-an-hour that tomorrow we'd be back to hating each other. I"d be back to avoieding him and he'd be back to throwing purple liquide on me to make my skin burn.

**~The End~**

* * *

**ALright, I get they where most likely way OOC! But I haven't watched this show in forever, so please give me a break!**


End file.
